


A Chocolate Problem

by Ammet_tua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo is here!!, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, keith's birthday, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammet_tua/pseuds/Ammet_tua
Summary: Lance and Hunk tried to make something special for Keith on his birthday with the help of the team... almost everyone's help.





	A Chocolate Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but I was (and still am) drowning in things to do.   
> This is unbeta and probably has terrible grammar, I'm still in the need of a beta. I don't want to overburden my friend with this and my other fic.   
> So sorry for that.  
> But hey, happy birthday to my boy!

What was he thinking?   
How could it cross his mind that this would be a good idea?   
Now he was dirty on the floor and on the verge of crying.   
The rest of the team scattered on the floor just like him, covered from head to toe with the gelatinous green goo.   
The reason? 

No other than Keith's birthday.   
And it was that Lance was madly in love with his friend, the sensual, introverted and clueless red and black paladin, whose mere mention caused in Lance a series of behaviors from extreme awkwardness to stuttering that, with unheard of dexterity, he managed to hide and pass unnoticed to the other ones of the team.   
According to him.   
But in that moment, he cursed his boldness and attempt at declaration.   
The idea was to tell to Keith what he felt for him on his special day, but all his plans were frustrated when he was literally covered in the chocolate with which he planned to accompany his confession.   
While trying to calm down and not kill Hunk, the mastermind of the idea and the main factor of the disaster.   
Oh no, and Cosmo.   
That ungrateful and soon to be condemned to death space wolf.

 

* * *

  
"I don’t think I can tell anything to him, Hunk, I don’t dare," Lance said to Hunk in whispers as he paced back and forth in his room.   
That night, Hunk visited Lance after seeing him especially nervous and distracted.   
“There’s nothing to fear, Lance. It’s almost confirmed that he also feels the same way about you. It’s enough to see how he looks at you when he thinks no one notices.”   
“What if you're wrong? It has been so hard for us to get to  _ this _ point. I don’t want to throw it all away." Lance sank heavily in his bed, next of where Hunk was sitting.   
“It will be his birthday in a few days, why don’t you do something special for him and confess what you feel?”   
“I don’t know, Hunk.”   
“Listen, I was also scared when I wanted to tell Shay about my feelings, and I received the greatest of joys when she said she felt the same way. You know better than anyone, if you don’t risk, you don’t win.”   
“That's precisely the  _ why _ , Hunk. I have a lot to lose here!”   
“Just trust me, right?”   
Lance looked at him, hesitating, but Hunk smiled warmly.   
“You're right, besides, I don’t think I can keep living like this. Every time I have him near all I want is to kiss him.”   
“How about we organize something for his birthday? You know, something with a cake or food and you prepare something more," Hunk suggested, with a finger on his lips, thinking.   
“Like a chocolate?”   
“He likes it?”   
“He loves it! The bitter one, though.”

“Then he will have chocolate. And  _ this one _ will be more special because it will have the quality of have been done by  _ you _ ,” Hunk pointed out, directing a big, bright smile to his friend.   
Lance opened his eyes in surprise, standing up until he was sitting.   
“I don’t know nothing on how to make a chocolate Hunk! Most likely, I'll end up poisoning him.” Lance pouted, bitterly.   
Hunk clapped him on the back. “Don't worry buddy, why do you think I'm here?”   
“Do you know how to make a chocolate?”

Hunk nodded. “My mom used to make one for my dad every year on his birthday. I always helped her back then.”   
“That's very romantic.”   
“I have shared with you one of the best traditions in my family, don’t disappoint me.”

Lance smiled. "I won’t, big man,” his smile vanished immediately when he realized an insignificant detail. "Where are we gonna get chocolate in space?" He raised both arms in frustration.   
Hunk seemed to think for a moment.   
“We can talk to Coran and convince him to take us to the space mall. Remember that store filled with things from the earth? We can try our luck there, it shouldn’t be the only place, but it’s a start.”   
Lance hugged Hunk. “You're the best!”   
“I know, buddy, I know.”

Coran had been more than willing to help when both said it was a surprise for Keith and when he told Allura about their plans, she also accepted gladly.   
And so, two days later, they happened to be near the space mall when Coran announced they needed spare parts for things that Lance could not pronounce.   
And fortunately for them, Krolia had taken Keith with her on some mission as part of the blade, which gave them more time to prepare everything until the big day.   
Lance almost goes hysterical. There was a possibility that Keith wouldn’t return for his birthday. Or soon.

Or never.   
Coran had to confess them that he had requested help from Krolia and assured him that it was only internal help, that he shouldn’t be afraid because Krolia wouldn’t tell him anything. After all, she had infiltrated as undercover agent in Zarkon's ranks for years without being discovered. At least until she blew her cover away to save her son's life.   
Something that Lance would never forget and would be grateful forever.   
Thus, Lance and Hunk spent the rest of the afternoon running from store to store, looking for things that would be useful for their preparations and decorations.   
In their rush, they ran over Pidge while she was leaving a store and they didn’t get rid of her until they told her everything. She didn’t even finish saying she wanted to help when Lance and Hunk dragged her to the stores with them until Shiro caught them too.   
What more harm could it do to tell Shiro everything? It wasn’t as if they were trying to keep the secret, the only ones who didn’t know anything up to this point were Keith and Shiro.   
As it was to imagine, Shiro joined their plan.   
They decided to separate in two teams. Shiro and Pidge, and Lance and Hunk. So they could cover more ground in the mall and find the closest thing to a chocolate. 

Lance begged to find it. He would settle for what he found even if he found chocolate with sugar.

Store by store they found nothing.

They had given up when they got the call from Pidge. She had found a store that, according to the sign, specialized itself in spices and strange delicacies. In short, the store was responsible for stocking their shelves with spices and flavors from all galaxies.   
Under a strange sign, which read the sector and name of the galaxy, they found the precious dessert. Lance almost cried when he noticed that it was bitter chocolate. He would deny it if someone asked.   
He thanked any deity or divine being that would have allowed him to find what he was looking for.   
They bought all the supplies they had and Hunk took some more things, thanks to the gacs Coran had won trading things.

No one asked.

 

And so began Lance's training in the culinary art.   
Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran settled into the kitchen ready to enjoy the show. Hunk assured him that he had everything he needed to make a cake as earthly as possible until Shiro told him that he and Pidge had got ingredients to make it. Probably stolen, but no one was going to complain.   
All Lance's doubts disappeared. In his mind, the glorious vision of being reciprocated.   
A new panic attack flooded him when he realized he didn’t have anything to wrap and present his gift.   
Allura laughed softly and offered him a small decorated box.   
“I thought this could help you.” She said, kindly.   
He hugged her, thanking her for his support. All the team support.   
Lance practiced his chocolate skills, making sure to save enough to prepare it on the same day as Keith's birthday.   
The practice was a success. 

Pidge seemed disappointed that she had not obtained compromising material, but Shiro told her that the whole situation was compromising material. 

Everyone laughed as Lance's face turned violently scarlet red. And they ate the chocolates.   
At dusk on the last day, Keith, Krolia and Cosmo returned to the castle.   
The strange behavior of the team didn’t pass unnoticed in Keith. He saw how they locked themselves in the dining room and when someone deigned to get out, they smiled at him and said nothing happened.   
Krolia pretended not to know anything.

That night they had dinner in the kitchen, crowded and quickly.   
Keith, intrigued and confused, tried to get an explanation from Lance, but all he got was:   
“I do not know what you're talking about.” Followed with an escape at the speed of light.   
Lance knew that Keith would be hurt by this, after everything that had happened between them and how far they had come, he expected Lance to trust him. And he confirmed it when, after the escape, Keith looked at him distantly. To this must be added the fact that they hadn’t engaged in a decent conversation since five days ago.   
But everything would be worth it when he explained why.

At least he hoped so.

 

The big day, Lance got up early. Very early.   
To be honest, he hadn’t been able to sleep all night.   
He took his usual bath, followed by his skincare routine and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.   
Allura had been in charge of closing the doors of the dining room to prevent disasters and Krolia had been in charge to make sure that Cosmo cooperated with them and avoided that the astute paladin got away into the dining room. The tireless wolf seemed to understand what a surprise was and how he shouldn’t take Keith into the dining room by any means.   
Everything was fine.   
And then he ran into Keith in the kitchen.   
“Oh, hey,” Lance said, trying to speak as natural as possible.   
Keith looked up from his food.   
“Aren’t you going to run away this time?” He asked distantly.   
Lance scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.   
“It is not what you think. I promise I'll explain later, yeah?”

“Yeah.”   
Lance advanced to him and placed both hands on the counter, leaning over him.   
“What are you going to do this afternoon?”   
“Krolia said he wanted to train with me, why?” Keith raised an eyebrow.   
_ Perfect. _   
"Oh," he tried to look disappointed. “Well, I'm glad you can spend some time with your mother," he said sincerely. The edges of Keith's lips curved gently.   
That  _ damn _ smile was part of the problem.   
“Me too.”   
Lance quickly poured himself a plate of green goo and said goodbye, doing his best not to look rushed.

 

Allura and Pidge were in the dining room, checking out the makeshift decorations. Everything was going very well.   
They got fabrics and slats that hung from the ceiling, some things that looked like balloons had been placed near the table.   
The room looked very good and nicely, and it was only a matter of time before Hunk took over the kitchen. Thanks to Krolia, they would have all afternoon to prepare. And Shiro would make sure that Keith didn’t make and appearance to the kitchen, while Pidge would keep him away from the dining room.   
Hunk started with the cake, while Lance put all his effort into chocolate. When it was ready, Hunk left the cake in the oven.   
The chocolate didn’t take long for Lance, so he would have time to decorate it. He poured it in the closest thing he found to a mold, it looked like an ice mold, but by now he would work with whatever he found, and left it on the table.   
In addition, Hunk, as the pure soul he was, prepared a good dinner because 'eating cake is not healthy Lance.'   
There was a lot to do in the kitchen and as on rare occasions, a delicious smell flooded the place.   
The disaster began when Cosmo appeared in the kitchen. Literally. Attracted by the smell of food, it was inevitable.   
Hunk was holding a little plate in his hands when the wolf appeared in his path making him stumble. The plate flew and its contents turned over Lance and Hunk. The wolf, intelligently, stepped aside in time.   
Then he pounced on Hunk and started licking it.   
Lance tried to push him away.   
Pidge heard the screams and ran to the kitchen.   
“Stop it! Don’t you see that this is for Keith?” Lance tried.   
Cosmo stopped and cocked his head. Then disappeared.   
"I think he heard you." Pidge smiled. Lance helped Hunk get up.   
“It seems.”   
Immediately, Cosmo reappeared along with Keith in the middle of the kitchen.   
The three were paralyzed.   
Keith defensively, he looked confused and like he was fighting. Probably with his mother.   
“What the-”    
“Get him out of here!” Pidge shouted.   
Keith didn’t have time to answer or process anything when he disappeared again with his wolf.   
Hunk and Pidge let out a sigh of relief. Lance growled and covered his face with both hands.   
“Cosmo is playing with my nerves.”   
“Calm down, Lance. Everything will be fine," Hunk said.

Cosmo was at the entrance. The three turned to see him.   
“Do you think we need the rest of the team for this?” Pidge asked.   
Cosmo cocked his head and disappeared.   
"That wolf is toying with us," Hunk pointed out.   
“At least we can count on Krolia to prevent Keith from returning to the kitchen.” Lance pouted   
“And Shiro is another filter.”    
Shiro appeared with Cosmo, and disappeared alone.   
Lance glanced at Pidge.   
“You were saying?”   
“Uh, what's going on guys?” Shiro asked.   
Cosmo appeared with Allura and disappeared.   
"The wolf," said Lance, pointing to Allura.

“Is the surprise ready?” Asked Allura.   
Coran fell to the ground next to the wolf and disappeared.   
“Pidge told him we needed the team,” Hunk said.   
“I didn’t said that.”   
"But you suggested it," Lance pointed.   
The wolf appeared once again, and Hunk pointed in his direction.   
“Get him!”   
Coran was the first one to throw himself at him, but the wolf was more cunning and vanished, appearing behind Allura.   
"We have to get the wolf out of the kitchen!" Pidge exclaimed.   
Allura tried to catch him, but he disappeared with her and reappeared on the table. Once Allura landed on, he disappeared again when Shiro tried to catch him too.

The chocolates swayed dangerously with so much movement.   
While Lance was rescuing his gift by raising the mold over his head, Pidge launched himself at the wolf, further back.   
The wolf thought it was a good idea to run and pushed Lance in his rush, making him fall against the goo machine. It activated and started shooting like crazy, messing everything in its path.   
Three things were clear at that time.

  1. The kitchen was a disaster.
  2. The chocolate was overturned on his head.
  3. There was no trace of the wolf.



Hunk ran to check the oven and everything else he was preparing, he didn’t want more misfortunes but that little mattered to Lance.   
In the storm that had been the wolf, all the food had ended on the ground.   
They were all on the ground too, covered in green stuff. Like the walls and the kitchen floor.   
"Lance," said Allura, kneeling on the floor and looking at him. "I'm so sorry”   
Lance looked at the empty and spilled molds. He felt his hair sticky.

 

* * *

 

That's how he ended up in this situation.   
When he saw the kitchen, he felt his throat close. And the tears threatened to flow freely.   
"I just wanted to do something special for him," he sobbed.   
“Oh, Lance!” Hunk crawled closer and hugged him.   
Lance clung to him.   
“Lance,” whispered Shiro. Lance ignored him.   
"I wanted to do something special so I could confess what I feel." His voice drowned in Hunk's arms.   
“Lance,” called Pidge.   
Lance buried his face in Hunk's clothes, ignoring how the others left the kitchen, leaving him alone with his best friend.   
“I just wanted to tell him what I feel in the best possible way.”   
"Lance," Hunk tried.   
“I wanted to tell him that he’s the first thing I think about when I wake up, that I love his smile, and that if he let me, I would fight for his happiness every day.”   
"Lance," Hunk said more urgently.   
Lance looked up and realized that Hunk wasn’t looking at him. When he turned his eyes to where Hunk was looking, he was petrified on the ground.   
At the entrance of the kitchen was Keith.   
His face reflected the same surprise as Lance.   
At least now he understood why the others had retired.   
Hunk got up. "I'm going to leave you two alone," he said sweetly, once he turned off the oven and left.   
There was silence.   
“Is it true what you said?" Keith asked, hugging himself with one hand.   
Lance stayed on the floor, not knowing what to say.   
Keith moved forward and knelt in front of him.   
"Lance, I need to know if what you said is true," he said softly.   
Ducking his head, Lance replied.   
“Yeah. I didn’t dare to confess, because I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way and I didn’t want to risk our friendship. I didn’t want to  _ lose _ you again. And we planned something special for your birthday and I was thinking of telling you everything, but everything was ruined and... I don’t know what you’ll think of me after this. If you're going to reject me just say it." Lance stared at the floor, hugging himself and preparing for the worst.   
Keith looked around and his eyes returned to Lance.   
“All this was for me?”   
Lance nodded.   
“That's why you acted so weird? That's why the whole team was avoiding me?”   
He nodded again. The tears had stopped, but he was sure they would flow again as soon as the matter was over.   
“Thank you.”   
Lance looked up in surprise.   
“You’re not mad?”   
Keith smiled. “Why would I? Everyone took the time to prepare something special for me, and all of this." He extended his arms to encompass the room.    
“So...?”   
“You are covered in green goo. And is that chocolate?”   
“I was trying to do something even more special.”   
Keith put his hand to Lance's face and delicately cleaned a stain of green goo.   
“Being close to you is the best gift.”   
Lance blushed hard and looked away, but smiled at Keith's tone of voice, so soft, so sweet. And his smile.   
He was so far gone for that smile.   
Someone cleared his throat.   
They both turned quickly towards the door.

At the entrance to the kitchen, Shiro was standing with crossed arms and Pidge leaning on him. Hunk had both fists in front of his mouth, Coran twisted his mustache smiling, Allura joined both hands, cheerfully, and even Krolia seemed satisfied. Cosmo sitting in front of them. Each and every one with the same triumphant smile.   
"It was about time," said Shiro.   
"We were tired of you two dancing around each other," Pidge laughed.   
Keith and Lance blushed and evaded glances.   
Hunk made his way and entered the kitchen.   
“Okay! You two out of here, there's a kitchen that needs maintenance and a cake that requires decoration." Hunk shook both hands, urging them out.   
“Need help?” Shiro asked.   
"Clearly, young man" Coran followed Hunk.   
The three of them stayed in the kitchen, while Keith took Lance by the wrist and led him outside.   
Lance took Keith to his room and asked him to wait while he cleaned up again as fast as he could. 

In clean clothes and cool attitude, he took Keith by the hand to get back with the others.   
"Wait." Keith stopped him halfway.   
“What?” Lance asked, worried that he had crossed a line when he took him by the hand, but Keith made no attempt to let go.   
Keith shook his head and approached Lance.   
He bit his lip as he seemed to think about his next words.   
“Is it okay if I kiss you?” he said timidly.   
Lance smiled as he felt his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.   
“Of course it is!”   
Keith returned the smile and leaned in until their lips met in a kiss, sweet, soft and intoxicating. Both wrapped in a hug full of tenderness.   
Neither of them knew how much time passed.   
They separated when they heard noises and laughter coming from the kitchen.   
Promising to celebrate together later, both continued on their way.   
Krolia was reclining with crossed arms at the kitchen entrance and looking amused inside.

Lance came forward and entered running.   
“Was something else saved, besides the cake?” he heard him ask inside.   
As he passed Krolia, Keith smiled, leaning his back on the wall like his mother.   
“You were part of this?”   
“I owed you too many birthdays. I thought this would be a good gift.”   
Keith looked toward the kitchen. Lance smiled and waved as he caught his eye.   
Lance by his side, Cosmo running after Allura in the kitchen, Hunk and Coran laughing at Shiro, Pidge and Lance fighting for what looked like a pastry bag.   
A cake in the center of the table, half-decorated.   
He turned his gaze to his mother.   
“It's the best gift I could have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance saved the little box Allura gave him for another occasion.


End file.
